


Seventeen Café

by sebeunpristin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluffy, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Polyamory, greasy jun, jihoon is the devil, meanie is stupid, teen and up cuz jihoon swears a lot, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebeunpristin/pseuds/sebeunpristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo try to take care of the café they founded together as best as they can, but with such weird employees as Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung and their loud and excessive friends who are regulars at the shop, it’s almost an impossible task.</p><p>Cross-posted at AFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Seventeen Café

**Author's Note:**

> Just your typical seventeen café au  
> Jihancheol owns the coffee shop and are pratically married, soonhoon is adorable, meanie has an unnofficial relationship, jun is flirty and verkwan is sailing; there's going to be a lot of cameos because I'm 100% kpop trash.  
> This is my first fanfic in AO3! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language so...  
> Enjoy~

Seungcheol looked over at the café’s counter, starting to pack up with loud young adult boys, and wondered how did he got to that point.

All he wanted was to open a nice café with his two lovely boyfriends - to remind of what brought them together, working together at the tender age of seventeen at a tiny coffee shop that closed down years ago. All he wanted was to work there quietly and happily with his favorite people; Jeonghan, though, wanted to expand the place and to do so they had to hire more employees - and somehow, they ended up with the holy S trinity.

Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung were the only ones who didn’t made a fuss about the three owners polyamorous relationship - actually, they even asked about their love story! Jeonghan was amazed, since all the other candidates they had interviewed became awkward and uneasy as soon as they informed them Seungcheol, Jisoo e Jeonghan were boyfriends, pratically married. (“The…. Three of y-you… With each other?!”) So they didn’t think twice before taking in the three boys who weren’t preconceituous with them.

Wrong decision.

The first few weeks went just fine. They worked well, and although they were quite extra sometimes, Jeonghan motherly ways could easily calm them down. But once they settled and started getting comfortable, there was no existing angel who could keep them from bringing caos to Earth. 

Once in a while, Seungkwan and Seokmin would start random high note battles - being both singing students, Seokmin for perfomance and Seungkwan for musicals, it was understandable. But boy, how high could their voices go? The owners could hear the two singers from their apartment upstairs; they would come down running thinking someone got hurt or something, but it was just the boys trying to reach their highest note - and scaring the clients in the process.

And Seungcheol rather not even think back about the day dance teacher Soonyoung decided to dance to Michael Jackson’s Dangerous on top of the counter.

And, in the end of the day, when classes were over, all of Seungkwan’s, Seokmin’s and Soonyoung’s friends would come over and make Seungcheol’s job even more difficult.

“Yah, I’ve been waiting for my cappuccino for hours now!” Mingyu screamed, leaning onto the counter to poke at Seokmin’s shoulder, who was playing around with Soonyoung.

“Yah Kim Mingyu, watch your tone, I’m your hyung!”

“For two months!” 

“Still!”

Wonwoo laughed softly besides Mingyu. The taller boy was a regular at the shop even before triple S were hired - and after he started dating Wonwoo (even though they woudln’t admit they were dating) the emo-looking photographer also became a regular.

“I just want my cappuccinoooooo” Mingyu whined, tugging at Seungkwan’s sweater.

“Yah, what are you doing? My mom bought me this!” the round cheeked boy yelled loudly, startling the other customers. Seungcheol thought it was a nice moment to intrude.

“Okay, calm down everyone.” the owner said, ruffling Seungkwan’s hair and slighting pushing it towards the coffee machines. “Go and make Mingyu’s drink. Wonwoo-ah, do you want something as well?”

“A caramel macchiato would be nice.”

“Seokmin, you heard him. What about the two of you?” he turned to the two quiet boys sitting by Soonyoung’s side of the counter. 

“An espresso for me” Jun said opening a smile, and then throwing a flirty look at the boy next to him “What about you, cutie?”

Minghao threw him a disbelief look, pouting adorably. Sometimes Seungcheol just wanted to squish the cute chinese boy.

“A latte…” he said quietly, looking like he wanted to say something else but gave up. 

Soonyoung patted Minghao’s head, smiling kindly, and rushed to make their coffee. The boy was one of Soonyoung’s dance students, and the teacher just couldn’t leave the kid to his own luck since he just moved there and barely knew any korean. So, he’s been making Minghao come to the coffee shop everyday for the past couple weeks. He thought it would be nice since Wonwoo’s bestfriend, Junhui, a film school student, was also chinese. But the boy seemed to only know how to flirt with the youngest. It was unconfortable even to watch.

Soonyoung asked a couple of times if Minghao wanted him to make Jun back off - he still remembered a few taekwondo moves - but the boy assured him he could deal with it on his own, opening a mysterious smile that made Soonyoung shiver. Who knew a kid so adorable could be so terrifying?

The chime on the door ringed and they all looked up to see who was coming in. 

“Ah, the devil has arrived” Seungcheol sighed as a mop of pink hair came into his sight.

“Hyung, don’t talk about Jihoonie like that” Soonyoung pouted. Although he didn’t like it, it was true - Soonyoung’s boyfriend, also known as music theory teacher Lee Jihoon, was the devil in fluorescent sneakers.

Proof of that: behind the short pink haired man, there was a boy carrying a huge pile of papers, a backpack and freaking guitar case. Jihoon, of course, had nothing in his hands.

“Making students carry your stuff again, Jihoon-ah?” Seungcheol clicked his tongue, disappointed at his bestfriend “I thought I raised you better.”

“Shut the fuck up, hyung.” Jihoon said coldly, while giving Soonyoung a quick peck on the lips. “He’s my assistant, it’s his fucking job. I got papers to correct and I really would appreciate a cup of coffee right now.” He smiled at Seungcheol, eyes turning into crescents. His hyung scoffed.

“Little shit.” and turned around to make Jihoon’s coffee. “Hansol-ah, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” Hansol placed the papers and the backpack on the counter and sat at one of the chairs hugging the guitar case. “Nothing I’m not used to. Plus I get extra credits.”

“You sure?’ Mingyu quirked an eyebrow up “Jihoon-hyung certainly didn’t gave me any. He’s the reason I dropped out of music composition.”

Jihoon looked at Mingyu and then at the guitar case Hansol was holding. It was enough for the tall boy to understand.

“Fashion suits you better, you brat” Jihoon said while taking his coffee from Seungcheol. “Besides, you never deserved extra credits, you still own me a paper on pentatonic scale. And a piggy back ride.”

“I always give you a piggy back ride, you liar!”

“Yah! Watch your tone!”

Soonyoung and Wonwoo watched the interaction silently. Jihoon and Mingyu were bestfriends; no one really knew how they got close, but they were. Jihoon was much like an older brother to Mingyu, but sometimes their interactions were so adorable that their boyfriends couldn’t help but to get jealous.

That’s why Soonyoung jumped the counter and hugged his boyfriend tightly by the shoulder. Jihoon blushed but didn’t pushed back.

“Hyung, this coffee sucks” Jihoon made a face after gulping a sip of coffee “No sugar. Go get me some.”

Seungcheol scoffed in disbelief, but went to get his sugar anyways.

“You know, you should treat me nicer” 

“Because you’re my hyung?”

“Because I got you a boyfriend!”

“We already knew each other before.”

“Yeah, but you would’ve never even talked if Jeonghan didn’t decided you looked good together and settled you up.”

It was a fact. Soonyoung and Jihoon have been dating for around six months, although they knew each other for years - they studied together at Pledis University and starting working there as teachers afterwards. They never really talked, although they settled a small crush on each other, based off Jihoon secretly watching Soonyoung dance and Soonyoung listening and adoring every composition Jihoon uploaded on his Soundcloud. But it wasn’t until Soonyoung started working part-time at the café and Jeonghan decided they needed a new couple in the group that they started going out. And honestly, Seungcheol had never seen such a happy romance - besides his own, of course.

“Where’s the angel, by the way?” Jihoon asked while blowing on his hot coffee.

“What do you think? Sleeping, of course.” Seungcheol sighed “The guy only knows how to lay down and do nothing…”

“Hey! I work a lot, okay? I deserve some rest…” Jeonghan showed up from nowhere, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s waist and pouting while resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Seungcheol smiled and pinched Jeonghan’s nose. Seungkwan muttered something about adorable disgusting couples and their need for PDA.

“What about Mr. Hong?” Jihoon asked, not really sounding interested at all.

“Church” Seungcheol said “Teaching kids guitar or something.”

“Typical church oppa.” Jeonghan commented “Is everyone here already?”

Differently from Seungcheol, Jeonghan adored their huge group that gathered everyday at the coffee. He called it one big family of which he was the mother.

“Channie’s not here yet.” Soonyoung said, an arm still around Jihoon “I sent him to get some stuff done for me. Once he’s done he’ll come”

As if on cue, the chime ringed and Chan and Jisoo entered the stablishment together, waving at them. 

“Hey baby” Jeonghan quickly kissed Jisoo who then rushed to peck Seungcheol’s lips as well. Seungkwan started mumbling again. “Kwannie, stop mumbling, it’s ugly.”

“Relax, hyung, he’s just jealous ‘cause he has no one to do PDA with” Seokmin laughed, and Seungkwan threw him his best bitch look.

“As if you do.” 

“I can if you want to.”

“Ew.”

The other never quite knew if they were seriously flirting or just joking around. Most of time, they shrugged it off as a joke, but Seungcheol noticed Hansol sitting up a little nervous. He knew the boy had a looooong time crush on Seungkwan, but was just too stupid to admit.

“Hyung” Chan called for Soonyoung and took a tablet out of his backpack “I did everything you asked me to. And look, I found this really cool song we can coreograph to, it has an amazing beat…”

“Thanks kid” Soonyoung ruffled his hair smiling proudly “Such a prestative maknae…”

“See hyung, that’s how you treat an assistant” Hansol yelled at Jihoon, who looked like not giving a single shit. 

“Is he really that bad?” Chan asked looking scared.

“The worst.”

“Lucifer himself.”

“The unholy offspring of darkness and death.”

“No, that’s Wonwoo.”

“I am right here?” Jihoon had a disgusted face on. “And so is Wonwoo.”

They laughed and Seungcheol thought that maybe having all those loudand extra guys there wasn’t really that much of a bad thing.


	2. The Primordial Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonhoon is in trouble

Guys, I’m in trouble

 

♡ ** my boyfriend soonyoungie  ** ♡

what is it, jihoonie?

 

Ugh, Soonyoung have  you messed with your contact name on my phone again?

 

♡ ** my boyfriend soonyoungie  ** ♡

but baby i thought we agreed on trying to be more cute :(

 

This is not cute, this is vomit inducing

 

** Stupid hyung **

Yeah okay, keep your couple talk to the private chat

Btw me, jisoo and hannie are the cute ones here

 

** Minggu aka slave number 1 **

What’s the problem anyway hyung?

 

Okay listen

****

** Seungkwan, the loud **

You mean read, right, hyung?

 

Get your sassy ass in their place, I have dirt on you you brat

 

** Seungkwan, the loud **

Geez, I didn’t even said anything bad

 

** Seokmin/Dokyeom/DK/Whatever is his name now **

Calm down hyung

 

** Fallen angel **

Kwan and seokmin stfu, jihoonie is probably stressed

 

** Hansol aka slave number 2 **

What does stfu means?

 

** Channie **

Shut the fuck up

 

** Hansol aka slave number 2 **

Woah man what have i done? :((

 

** Jisoo-hyung **

Channie, don ’t swear!!! >n<

 

** That emo dude who dates mingyu **

It’s what stfu means you uncultured bananas

 

** Channie **

Yeah, i googled it /o/

 

** The flirty narcissist from the café **

You’re so stupid I can feel my brain cells die

 

** Minggu aka slave number 1 **

And you sound like jihoon hyung talking

 

Is anyone planing on actually listening to me?

 

♡ ** my boyfriend soonyoungie  ** ♡

go on babe i’ll be here no matter what

 

My brother’s in town and he wants to meet you

Soonyoung?

Guys?

Well, fuck you

 

** The chinese cute quiet kid **

guys?

i guess im late

korean keyboards are so complicated

 

♡ ♡ ♡

 

“I don't get it.” Chan said while eating a bite of his strawberry shortcake. “Why is Jihoon-hyung’s brother a problem?” 

Their usual group, minus Jihoon and Soonyoung, were hanging out at the coffee. It was night already, almost time to close up, but they decided to wait until the missing couple showed up - they promised they would, so all of them could figure the ‘ Jihoon ’s brother issue’

“Basically” Mingyu started “If Jihoon-hyung is evil, then someone must’ve taught him that.”

“No way” Seungkwan widened his eyes “So Jihoon-hyung’s brother is the primordial evil or something?”

Seungcheol laughed loudly, coming over after attending one last client, who left leaving the large group alone in the stablishment.

“You could say that.” he said “But Yoongi-hyung is just like his brother: he’s a bit harsh but he’s a nice person. The real problem is that he is a very protective older brother.”

“Ah” Seokmin snapped his fingers “So actually, Soonyoung-hyung is in trouble!”

“Exactly” Jeonghan stated “Ah, I’m worried. It was such a huge problem meeting each other’s families for us, and they’re not slightly as scary as Yoongi-hyung”

“You know Jihoon-hyung’s brother too?” Hansol asked.

“Yeah, we have a common friend, Taehyungie” Jeonghan smiled, as if remembering something nostalgic “Ah, I miss him. We should go pay a visit to our hometown soon!” he tugged at Seungcheol and Jisoo’ s aprons, pouting.

“Namjoon and Seokjin hyungs are getting married soon.” Jisoo said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh yeah! I need to text them, see if we can bring the kids along."

Jeonghan was very excited about that huge "café family" and didn't even tried to hide it. The other boys rolled their eyes at the mother of the group, but deep down they also liked the idea of being a family.

“But come on, Jihoon never had a boyfriend before?” Jun brought the main subject back, sipping on his coffee and quirking an eyebrow up.

“I don’t think so” Mingyu shook his head. He’s been friends with Jihoon for a long time, and didn’t remember seeing the boy with anyone before. He looked over at Seungcheol, who knew Jihoon even more than him, and the man nodded. So Jihoon never had a boyfriend besides Soonyoung.

“Seriously?” Jun made a surprised expression “That’s funny. He’s cute, I would ask him out.”

“He’s dating Soonyoung” Wonwoo sent a judging look at his friend.

“I said ‘ _would_ ’” the chinese boy defended himself. "Besides, I already have my eye on someone." He said looking smugly at Minghao who was sitting next to him. The younger just rolled his eyes and turned around to talk with Chan.

“It’s because of Yoongi-hyung that Jihoon never dated.” Seungcheol stated “When they lived together and were  always around each other, Jihoon hardly had any friends besides me. And Mingyu, but that’s because he babysitted him.”

Wonwoo choked on his iced tea and snickered.

“My sister! Jihoon-hyung babysitted my sister!” Mingyu whined as if that was an old argument.

The discussion was interrupted by the sound of the chime ringing. The eleven boys turned to the door to see the infamous couple walking towards them. It would be an ordinary scene, if Soonyoung and Jihoon weren't awkwardly away from each other and a third person walked behind them, glaring boringly at the whole café.

"Oh god" Seungcheol muttered, passing a hand through his raven hair.

"Well, that's a flattering first reaction after seeing your favorite hyung" the pink-haired man (his shade of pink was slightly less bright than Jihoon's) rolled his eyes.

"My favorite hyung has always been Namjoon-hyung" Seungcheol scrunched his nose but then smiled lightly.

"Yeah, he keeps asking about you." the man took a sit at the counter, purposely between Soonyoung and Jihoon. The two grunted, but if the older noticed, he didn't reacted. "You guys are going to his wedding, right?"

"Of course!" Jeonghan smiled brightly "Ah, do you think we can brings these guys along?" he gestured at the huge lot of boys sitting by the counter.

The man just snickered. "I'm pretty sure Seokjin-hyung would love that. He would baby all of you"

"Guys, this is my brother, Yoongi" Jihoon finally said, looking _very_ uncomfortable "He's the ultimate asshole."

"That title is yours, my lovely brother" Yoongi fought back "I raised you well, after all."

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but he didn't seemed really annoyed.

"But seriously hyung, what brings you here?" he said "Besides, you know, destroying my love life?"

"I had business to do on the city and thought if wouldn't hurt to see my favorites dongasengs."

Yoongi shrugged "And their boyfriends, for the sake of it. This?" he pointed at Soonyoung with his thumb "You can do better."

"You always say that, and I end up doing _nothing at all_." Jihoon muttered, looking at the floor.

Soonyoung was strangely quiet, out of his usual excited and loud self. He had his head down, stiff and still - which, for a dancer, was _very_ concerning.

The tense atmosphere was almost touchable. Thankfully, the group's moodmakers instantly put themselves to work.

"So, hyung" Seungkwan started, rather loudly. Yoongi grimaced at the boy and then realized he was referring to him "What kind of coffee do you want? No, wait! Let me guess!"

"What-" Yoongi started, but Seokmin cut him with a snap of fingers.

"He's so alike Jihoon-hyung, I would guess on black coffee. Right?" he turned to Yoongi with the biggest smile in the world - literally.

"Nah, hyung!" Seungkwan yells before Yoongi can answer "He looks like the espresso type. Double espresso, maybe!"

"But it's funny, because Jihoon likes strawberry mocha, right?" Jeonghan laughs.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jihoon frowns.

"I mean, mochas are sweet and you are..." Seungkwan gestures at the older's full body, which was probably not the best act.

Jihoon twists his mouth in annoyance and is about to say something when Soonyoung pinches Seungkwan's arm and talks for the first time in the day.

"Jihoonie is sweet, what are you saying?!" Seungkwan laughs apologetically and goes on rambling about coffee personalities.

They small talk like that. Yoongi asked about their lives there, and vice-versa. They laugh a bit, whine about crappy teachers ( _"Not you, hyungs!"_ Chan and Hansol quickly assured Jihoon and Soonyoung), lazy students ( _"Yes, you, Boo Seungkwan"_ Jihoon said with a death glare at the younger boy) and coffee providers ( _"Their delivery is always late! Honestly, I would rather go to Latin America and catch coffee myself"_ Jeonghan said stressfully, and the other boys discovered he hasn't been just sleeping all day, contrary to popular belief). Everyone gets coffee and Soonyoung himself makes Jihoon's strawberry mocha, claiming he's the only one who can do it the way his boyfriend likes. Yoongi even mentions how he got himself on a relationship, which makes Jihoon snickers and say "About time, already".

Then, after Yoongi explained how he met his new date, the fated subject came around again.

"So" Yoongi took a sip of his decaf and a deep breath "How did you two got together?"

They were all confused for a moment, before realizing he was talking about Jihoon and Soonyoung. The couple widened their eyes at the older.

"Hyung..." Jihoon frowned "If you're going to mock us, then-"

"Ah, please, Jihoonie" Yoongi rolls his eyes "Wasn't you said I should know before judge?"

Jihoon threw a suspicious look at his brother.

"But I to _ld you_ " he whined "Jeonghan-hyung got us together after Soonyoung started working here."

"Which leads me to the point" Yoongi turns to Soonyoung, who stiffens and swallows " _Why_ are you even working here? You're a teacher just like Jihoon, right?

Soonyoung seems to have frozen. He doesn't say a word, so his boyfriend sighs and pokes at Yoongi.

"Stop terrifying him." Jihoon shakes his head in a disappointed manner. Surprisingly, Yoongi puts his down in a silent apology "He needs the money to organize dance showcases. For some reason, the school arts funds doesn't want to cover it." Jihoon rolls his eyes while Chan nods eagerly.

"Yeah, they say styles other than ballet or jazz can't be, quote-unquote, 'considered art'" the young boy looks honestly annoyed. "Which is pure stupid. Any dance is a form of expression."

"It's fucking ridiculous." they hear a soft voice say quietly and turn their heads to see a frowning Minghao.

"Okay, who's been teaching bad words to our little China baby?" Jisoo looks at them like a mom mad at their children.

Minghao just shruggs and takes a sip of his mocha.

"Jihoon-hyung doesn't means it" he says simply. "Anyway, they cut our funds and we need to pay for our dance showcases ourselves. Mostly Soonyoung-hyung though."

"Minghao's right" Soonyoung barges in the conversation. He didn't look nervous anymore, but he was mad "It's fucking ridiculous. Just because I don't do those fancy french named moves I'm not an artist? Ballet it's beautiful, you know, but it's not just the only dance genre out there. Please, that's like saying Jihoon's not a great composer because his stuff doesn't get awards or something."

Jihoon blushes and the other boys nod vigourosly. Yoongi watches Soonyoung carefully, unusually quiet. While Soonyoung rambles off about his troubles with the showcase, Yoongi silently finishes his decaf, a smug smile growing in his lips.

When Soonyoung finally stops talking, Yoongi throws an arm around the blond's shoulder and smiles widely, surprising the thirteen boys.

"I like this one" he points at Soonyoung like a kid who picks his favorite teddy bear at a toy store.

Soonyoung and Jihoon blink once, twice, thrice (at the same time, which is very scary). Jihoon finally gets himself together and clears his throath before asking.

"So, approved?"

"99%" Yoongi answers, turning to Soonyoung in a intimidating way "If my brother ever comes to me saying his boyfriend broke his heart..."

"You are allowed to kill me in a very slow and painful way" Soonyoung puts a hand up in a oath, smiling brightly.

Later on, when everyone is gone home, the coffee is closed and Jihoon is fixing blankets and pillows on his couch for his brother to sleep in, Yoongi suddenly speaks up from the kitchen's counter.

"You know why, right?"

"Why what, hyung?" Jihoon said while entering the kitchen.

"That guy Soonyoung" Yoongi explains, and Jihoon quirks his eyebrows up, telling his brother to go on. Yoongi sighs before continuing "He's passionate. I can see it. He's trustable because he's so deep into what he loves. Be that dance or you."

"I know." Jihoon says with a warm smile on his face "Come on, hyung, you raised me well, didn't you?" Yoongi laughs at that.

"Touché" he says before ruffling his brother's bright pink hair. "Ah, why did you copied me on the pink hair? That was supposed to me my thing. I'm dying it green next time."

 

♡ ♡ ♡

 

♡ ** baby jihoonie  ** ♡

My brother likes you, I guess.

Well, he doesn't hate you.

 

oh thank god

i was alredy preparing my burial

♡ ** baby jihoonie  ** ♡

LOL what would you write in the tomb?

 

"died for loving his boyfriend very much"

that sound nice

i would die for you, you know

 

♡ ** baby jihoonie  ** ♡

Yah

Don't even joke about something like that

 

sorry

i need to sleep, my shift tomorrow is really early

goodnight, baby  ♡

♡ ** baby jihoonie  ** ♡

Okay

Goodnight ♡ ♡ ♡

 

oh my god you sent me three hearts

i'm printing this for posterity

 

♡ ** baby jihoonie  ** ♡

Oh, shut the fuck up and go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi cameo because he's bae and Namjin mentioned because they're my parents <3 Don't forget to comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is very much otaku and Seungkwan is pissed.

To say the café was crowded was an understatement. The place was filled with not only kids but also grown up adults (some were even in formal suits) pointing their phones all around the shop and talking lightly. Because, apparently the creators of Pokemon Go decided Seventeen Café was a nice place to fill with Pokemons. 

When Seungcheol walked in at 8 in the morning to a bunch of people peeking behind the tables and a few even daring to go behind the counter and into the storeroom, he was, for lack of a better word, pissed off.

“Yah! Get out of my storeroom!” Seungcheol yelled at a 9 year old kid while locking the door he just went by quickly. It led to the owners apartment upstairs, and Seungcheol definetly didn't wanted Jeonghan waking up to random strangers seeking virtual creatures at their home.

When the boy goes out of the room with his head down, Jisoo gets in looking at his phone- and oh my god he's wearing a full on Ash cosplay, with even a Pikachu plushie on his right shoulder.

“Hey baby” Jisoo greets his boyfriend quickly before pointing his phone to one of the shelves and smiling victorious “Aha!”

“Jisoo, what the actual fuck?” It's all Seungcheol can say beyond such a ridiculous situation.

“Pokemon Go just got to South Korea” Jisoo simply says, not taking an eye off of his phone. He didn't even scolded Seungcheol for swearing! “And I just got a Charmander. I'm naming it Jeongcheol. I've already got Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo and Jihancheol. Baby, I’m level 5 already!”

Seungcheol couldn't deny his boyfriend was really cute, even was he was being an otaku. Jisoo always loved anime and somehow, Jeonghan and Seungcheol gifts to him - birthday, anniversary, Christmas, Valentines - always involved the japanese cartoons. It did made Jisoo the happiest boyfriend ever, so they went along with it. This was kind of weird as well, but they could live.

Or not.

When Seungcheol got to the counter, Seungkwan was the only employee actually working. Worst, Seungkwan was in midst of a discussion with a client.

“This is not a hazelnut mocha! This is watery, tasteless, how dare you serve me something like this?” The lady, that looks forty-something and has brand clothes on, yells at Seungkwan. The young boy looks like slapping her across the face, but thankfully he doesn't.

“Miss, I'm sorry about your order, but I don't usually do coffee and the barista is currently catching Pokemon.”

Seungcheol face palms as he looks at a corner of the shop where Seokmin is jumping around, excitedly talking to a 12 year old and showing him his phone. He makes a mental note to scold him later and runs to help Seungkwan. He snatches the coffee cup from the lady and sends her his best “parents-smile” (as Jeonghan calls it - it was an expression Seungcheol only showed to adults when he wanted to convince them of something, such as blessing the polyamorous relationship of their children).

“I am so sorry, miss. The day has been crazy, you know.” He keeps babbling as he makes the order correctly, and hands it to the client, smiling brightly “On the house. Have a nice day!”

The lady fixes her rather weird furry coat and large sunglasses and leaves without saying a word, but looking satisfied with the coffee. Seungcheol felt a bad critic going to one of their social media profiles, but it was probably just a small problem.

Seungcheol and Seungkwan deal with the clients and the massive Pokemon fans who still insisted in invading the counter for about half an hour. Around 8:30, people started drifting off - the children had school and the adults had whatever it is adults do. Therefore, only a few college students filled the table, too busy with reports and projects to even take a look at their phones.

“Oh my god.” Seungchepl sighed after everything was cleaned up and on it's actual place. The chime at the door ranged and Soonyoung and Jihoon, as well as their assistants, barged in, seeing first thing Seungcheol and Seungkwan’s destroyed state.

“What's going on?” Hansol asked, looking worried at his bestfriend.

“Pokemon Go is going on.” Seungcheol answers while rolling his eyes.

“Oh! We’ve played a bit in the way here.” Jihoon says excitedly. He was also quite the otaku, just like Soonyoung - they actually started getting close because of an anime. “It's really fun.”

“It just got us in trouble today, really.” Seungcheol sighs. “Right, Kwannie?”

Seungkwan doesn't say anything. He just walks straight to Seokmin and Jisoo, who were discussing the progress they did on the mobile game, slaps Seokmin right across the face. Everyone is utterly shocked, but Seungkwan is simply pissed.

“This is for the lady that came around earlier and you weren't around to make her coffee.” He points at Seokmin's injured face before staring at Jisoo. “You, too. I'm disappointed, hyung.”

The fact Seungkwan said only that and stood quietly in front of his hyungs afterwards only proved that he was angry - not just annoyed, but really really upset with his friends. He runs to the back of the shop and the other boys are left stunned.

“I'll talk to him.” Hansol offers, running after his bestfriend.  
 

♡ ♡ ♡

  
“He didn't meant it, you know” Hansol says softly, staring worriedly at Seungkwan, who is crashed on the floor holding his tears.

“I'm just really stressed.” Seungkwan wipes the tears quickly. Hansol knew that. Seungkwan was going through a lot in college and work. (Hansol didn't knew, though, that Seungkwan was also stressing to know if his long time crush liked him back. Since said crush was Hansol himself, there was no way Seungkwan was ever telling him that.)

Hansol crouches in front of the other boy and smiles lightly, comforting. He missed this, being able to be this close to his bestfriend again, holding him close and wiping his tears. For some reason, Hansol felt like they drifted apart in the past months - they both got jobs and stuff to do, so cuddling and watching movies, going out together and hanging out just the two of them became a challenge. So Hansol missed comforting Seungkwan and feeling that oozing confidence and sweet feeling he felt whenever they were together.

Ever since Seungcheol figured that he liked Seungkwan a few weeks back, Hansol didn't bothered lying to himself anymore - however, confessing to Seungkwan was a whole different matter.

“You know how excited the hyungs can get about things.” Hansol reasons, rubbing circles at Seungkwan's back, trying to calm him down. “You usually get excited along with them.”

“Yeah, but someone had to be responsible, right?” Seungkwan gestures widely with his hands, and Hansol laughs at the cute action “I wish I could catch some Pokemons too, I had the app downloaded and stuff but now...” Seungkwan pouts and Hansol knows exactly what to do.

“Hey” he whispers “Wanna ditch?”

 

♡ ♡ ♡

  
It's almost 9 PM and Hansol and Seungkwan have officially disappeared.

“It's not officially a disappearance before 24 hours” Junhui argues.

“Jun, would you just shut the fuck up for once?” Wonwoo says, fixing his round specs. Minghao rolls his eyes next to him, and Junhui sighs.

“Sorry.” There's honesty in his voice, at least.

Jeonghan shuffles uncomfortably on the counter. He is probably the most shaken by the situation. He takes the youngers of the groups behind his wings as if a real gentle mother, and having two of them missing was not okay. When he showed up at the coffee shop around 3 PM (yes, he woke up at that hour) and everyone explained why Hansol and Seungkwan haven't been seen in a few hours, there was reaction. He discussed with Joshua, who kept saying sorry, and it was so intense at the café that Soonyoung quickly kicked everyone off and turned the “closed” sign on the door. Chan cried a bit. It took half an hour for Jeonghan to calm down, but even now he was still nervous.

“Angel” The silence is so dense that even Jisoo’s soft whisper can be heard. He wraps his arms around Jeonghan's waist and inhales deeply on his boyfriend’s neck before continuing. “I'm sorry. I should’ve thought twice before… It's just, I really like Pokemon.” There's such a childlish tone on his voice that Jeonghan can help but smile.

“It's okay.” He says, patting Jisoo’s head. “It's fine, honey. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry.”

“It's my fault.” Seokmin sighs, and there's tears on his eyes. Even though he is a mood maker and probably the happiest person alive, when Seokmin got sad he got really sad.“Seungkwan really went through trouble because of me.” 

Soonyoung and Jihoon caress the younger's back, like parents comforting a son. There's a heavy silence. Fortunely, it's finally broken by the chime of a bell and the laughter of a certain 98 line duo.

“Oh my god!” Jeonghan runs to Hansol and Seungkwan and hugs them tightly, right before smacking the side of their heads lightly. “We were so worried!”

“Sorry, hyung” Hansol gives his best smile, to which Jeonghan softens immediatly.

“Where were you?” Seungcheol asks, and there is a rather scolding tone in his voice.

“Yeah, we were seriously almost calling the police.” Mingyu completes.

Seungkwan digs through his pocket and waves his phone at their faces.

“I'm level 10 already, bitches!” He shouts, and everyone laughs because Seungkwan is just too beautifully happy.

“So, you left everyone worried sick to catch Pokemon?” Wonwoo asks, amused. 

"Yeah, we've been playing the whole day. It's really fun." Hansol says, taing his own phone out and showing his friends that he was on level 10 as well.

"I can't believe you two!" Seokmin sounds crossed. 

“Well, I thought I had the right!” Savage Seungkwan stares straight at Seokmin, who sighs in defeat before showing his trademark smile.

“Kwannie-ah, sorry~” His words are filled with aegyo, to which Seungkwan grimaces. “I'll make you coffee, come on.”

And they make up, simple as that.

Hansol smiles at the scene of his bestfriend’s happiness - that is, until Seokmin backhugs him and they laugh together. Hansol feels a bit shaken and goes to the corner of the shop, facing the walls and trying to look as normal as possible.

“You took him out, right?” He hears Jihoon's sharp voice behind him. Hansol just nods, still staring at the wall. “Was it a date?”

There's a slyness to Jihoon's tone, and Hansol whips his body violently to see the oldest smirking amused.

“No! What? Of course not!”

“Well, you sure wanted it to be.” Jihoon crosses his arms as he leans his back against the wall next to Hansol. That's when it clicks.

“Wait, you…?”

“About your crush? Is hard not to notice, really.” Jihoon shruggs. “Besdes, Cheol won't shut up about it. He wants to get you two together.”

“Do you think I stand a chance?” Hansol asks quietly, to which Jihoon scoffs.

“Honestly?” Jihoon simply points at a frame hanged on the cafe’s wall - it’s one of those Tumblr quotes and Hansol was there when Jeonghan picked it from an alternative decoration store catalogue.

 _“You're in love with him and he's in love with you._  
And it's like a goddamn tragedy because you look at him and see the stars.   
And he looks at you and sees the sun.   
And both think the other is looking at the ground.”

The answer leaves Hansol thoughtful, and he wonders if he should confess - but the fact Seokmin and Seungkwan were playing around with whipped cream wasn't exactly a reassuring thing.

 

♡ ♡ ♡

_Hey  
R U ok now?_

**Kwannie ♡**  
Yeah, i’m good, thanks  
And sorry

_Why you're saying sorry? lol_

**Kwannie ♡**  
IDK  
Wasn't I a bother or something?

 _Boo_  
Whatcha talkin about?  
I loved spending time you

Hansol stares at his phone, laying in bed. It’s almost 2 in the morning and he has class early in the morning, but his current worry was if he should send the “I love you” he just wrote. Hit the send button, and his relationship with Seungkwan’s changes for good. For good or for bad (most likely the latter, Hansol's head screams, but his heart keeps his hopes up.)

He keeps in deep thought for a few minutes, and the “Kwannie ♡ is typing…” at the top of the chat also hangs for a while; Hansol is almost certain Seungkwan fell asleep when the phone’s notification sound rings.

_**Kwannie ♡**  
I know you love me lol_

Hansol smiles at the screen - because that was definetly something sassy Diva Boo would say. His friend was back to normal. He doesn't think much before typing an answer - overthinking is not really their style.

_Yeah I do_

Hansol sends before drifting to sleep. Little he knows that a few miles away, in another dorm block, Boo Seungkwan is muffling his giddy screams with a pillow, face red as an apple and heart beating fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about anything wrong said about Pokemon Go haha ;w; By the time I wrote this, the app wasn't avaliable at my country yet. Still, the point was verkwan )o)


	4. Letting The Truth Out

“Seungcheol-hyung” Wonwoo calls at a certain early morning, when the 13 are gathered at the café before going off to their individual schedules. Mingyu is clinging to him while casually looking through his phone and sipping on an americano.

“Yeah?” Seungcheol says.

“I really like the café’s decoration” Wonwoo begins “I wanna make a shoot here. Can I?”

A BooSeokSoon gasp is heard.

“Whoa, a shoot?” Seokmin looks shocked.

“What have we done to you, man?” Soonyoung’s tone is utterly hurt.

“And how did you got a gun? I always knew you were in a gang!” Seungkwan completes.

“A photo shoot, you morons” Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Even though the triple S were obviously joking, it wouldn't be weird if they actually thought Wonwoo was planning on shooting down the coffee shop - they were that stupid sometimes.

That fact was that Wonwoo worked at Hallucination, a conceituated fashion magazine, photographing and styling. Being a freelancer since college and quite know at the fashion scene, he had lot of freedom in the magazine - so he often prepared the concept of an issue with the chief-editor himself. (Mingyu liked to brag about it. “Wonwoo hyung is quite important, you know?”) Wonwoo and Mingyu met there, when Mingyu started intershipping and occasionally modelling - you could say it was your typical photographer-model romance (except said couple refused to call it a romance).

Having an important magazine like Hallucination involved with the café was a honour - and Seungcheol is about to answer ‘yeah, sure!’ when Jeonghan cuts him.

“You like the decoration, really?” He excitedly asks “It was such a pain to get everything set, really. I discussed with the interior designer for literally a whole night about the sofa over there.”

“Everything here is elegant and romantic.” Wonwoo says, and Jeonghan mutters a ‘great, that was the intention!’ “It's exactly what my editor’s been asking for the next issue. So, is that a yes?”

“Sure, Wonwoo, you can photograph here” Seungcheol smiles, and Mingyu clutches Wonwoo’s shirt excitedly.

“Hyung, do you think Jiyong-sunbaenim will let me model this time? Because let’s be honest, I fit this concept.”

“Yeah, you do.” Wonwoo agrees, as if saying the younger boy is elegant and romantic is the most natural thing ever. “I'll try to convince him, but no guarantees.”

“Why do you take fashion if you just want to look good on a picture?” Minghao mocks him.

“The more his Korean improves the sassier he gets.” Jeonghan whispers worriedly.

“I know, I'm so proud of him.” Seungkwan mutters back, getting hit by Jeonghan’s hand towel. “Ouch!”

“Shut up, you” Mingyu pouts before smiling affectionately at the chinese boy, to which Minghao rolls his eyes amused.

Lately, the two boys have been growing closer, being the same age and hanging out together all the time. They found out they had very matching personalities and could go on talking for hours, even with the language barrier. They also had these very adorable bickering moments, to which everyone smiled at. But, needless to say, Wonwoo sent them one of his weird blank-but-full-of-something looks.

“Anyway, great, hyung” Wonwoo quickly says, still staring sharply at the 97 liners. “I'll talk to the boss and he’ll call you.”

MIngyu makes a weird commemoration dance and kisses the top of Wonwoo’s head before taking his mocha and leaving to his Fashion History class. Junhui watches his friend carefully before jumping out of his seat and settling down on the one Mingyu previously occupied, swinging an arm around the emo looking photographer.

“What?” Wonwoo makes a disgusted face - nothing Junhui isn’t used to.

“Dude” Junhui says, seriously. His face keeps a sober expression, not his usual smug grin, to which Wonwoo raises an eyebrow “Seriously, what’s going on between the two of you?”

“The two of…?”

“You and Mingyu” Junhui says, as if it’s obvious.

Because it is. To everyone, it was clear that Mingyu and Wonwoo were a couple - to everyone, except to said pair. And they’ve been denying it for months, but ever since they met, they could all tell the quick connection between the two.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Wonwoo’s answer is just the same as the last five times Junhui tried to talk about it.

“Look, I’m trying to be nice and help you here” Junhui reasons “This is once in a lifetime opportunity. Take it.”

“Is that your definition of help?” certain pink haired man’s voice is heard. Jihoon had headphones on and quickly typed something at his laptop before looking judgingly at Junhui. “I put the headphone on and connected to nothing all the time. How do you think I know everything?”

Junhui rolls his eyes.

“As if you are such a good adviser.”

Jihoon drink a sip of coffee and takes the headphones off, staring at Junhui. Soonyoung runs to their side of the counter, bringing a piece of strawberry shortcake (Jihoon’s favorite, of course) and looking worried.

“I just had an internal feeling my boyfriend was about to punch someone.” the bleach haired dancer says, looking carefully at Junhui. They had a fairly weird relationship because of Minghao - Soonyoung was like an overprotective dad to the chinese kid and Junhui crossed various limits when he flirted with him.

“It’s nothing really, I just needed you here” Jihoon says, and scoots closer, gathering the 96 line in a closed group. “So, as same aged friends here, do we all agree Wonwoo should get his shit together and make it official with Mingyu?”

Soonyoung and Junhui nod, and Wonwoo gasps, turning his head so quickly they could swore they heard a snap. He is about to say something when Soonyoung shoved a mouthful of strawberry shortcake in his mouth.

“You have the right to remain silent.”

“Wonwoo, listen” Jihoon calls, and Wonwoo looks at him, chewing on the cake and feeling guilty ‘cause it’s delicious and he wants more “You and Mingyu are too confusing. For everyone’s good, you really need to fucking decide what you want.”

“We don’t want anything!” Wonwoo yells. “We’re just co-workers and good friends.”

“A good friend you drunk dial yelling out your love.”

“That proves nothing.”

“That proves everything” Junhui argues “Drunk people are the most honest ones.”

The moment Wonwoo opens his mouth again, another piece of cake is shoved into his mouth. Damn Soonyoung and his quick dancer reflexes.

“Seriously, Wonwoo” Jihoon starts “I’m Mingyu’s best friend. He is head over heels for you. Just make it official.”

“Have you kissed yet?” Soonyoung asks suddenly. 

“Stop, the three of you!” Wonwoo snaps. “There's nothing between me and Mingyu and if there was, it's none of your business!”

“So there is?” Junhui smiles.

“Don't you have like, movies to do?” Wonwoo says coldly.

Junhui opens his mouth to answer and then gasps, as if remembering something. He sighs, checking through his phone.

“Oh, crap. I actually do have a movie to do.”

Soonyoung goes to attend a client, Jihoon puts on his headphones again and Wonwoo eats the rest of the shortcake. Junhui raises his eyebrows.

“No one’s asking about it…?”

“Junhui, no one cares about you” Jihoon lets his devil side show.

“I have to do a documentary of something going on at the campus - preferably at another major’s field” Junhui goes on, unshaken.

“Okay, Kubrick, what do you want from us?” Wonwoo asks, looking slightly disgusted at the same aged friend.

Junhui huffs, slamming his hands on the table, dramatically (side effect from being a film student maybe? All they knew was, sometimes, Junhui went a bit overboard and let his dramaqueen side out to the public. 

“Don't you have stories to tell the world?” Junhui starts, putting a feet on a chair and standing in a supposedly triumphant pose.

“Here we go.”

“Filmmaking is all about showing the stories deep in your heart to the public! It's all about showing them real emotion and real life lessons, even though everyone is faking it when we act and stuff - but it's still meaningful!”

“Yah, shut up.” Soonyoung calls angrily, laughing right after to keep the mood light. “Seriously, you're usually quiet and cheesy but now you're loud and cheesy. What's up with you these days?”

“I'm stressing over film school” Junhui answers simply. Although it sounds plausible, it also sounds fake, like a decorated and practiced answer that is said automatically. His friends know it's not the truth, but let it go anyway.

“Look, I got something you can film:” Soonyoung fixes his apron after handing a paper cup to a client “do a Shining Diamonds’s third showcase making off film. Our show is two weeks from now, the crew is interesting and we need all publicity we can get.”

“Your dance crew?” Junhui looks away, thoughtful “It's not a bad idea. At all. I like it.” he grins, tone just slightly smug as he sneaks a look to Minghao.

“But if you ever so play around Minghao I'll kick you out of my studio and break your camera.” Soonyoung's adds quickly.

Junhui shrinks, pouting. “Fine.”

Wonwoo laughs at his friend before getting up and handing Soonyoung a few notes. “Gotta go. Hyung, I'll call you about the photoshoot!”

He left as Jeonghan and Seungcheol yelled a “okay!”

Junhui is about to move closer to Minghao to bother him as usual when Soonyoung flicks his forehead.

“And” Soonyoung adds “No funny business at tomorrow’s gathering at my place, huh?”

Jeonghan’s most recent idea to make the group closer were these bonding gatherings, hosted weekly at one of their places. This time, Soonyoung’s flat was the chosen spot.

“Fineee” the chinese boy sighs. “But hey. I have a plan. It has to do with the Mingyu-Wonwoo issue.”

At that, Jihoon takes his headphones off “Go on.”

 

***

 

“Let's play truth or dare!” Junhui yells. His voice was weird because of the alcohol and he had his button up opened, showing his defined abs - but somehow, he managed to don't forget about the plan the 96 line carefully idealized.

It wasn't a complicated or original plan, really. Mingyu and Wonwoo were so caught up on each other, but insisting on complicating things that a simple truth or dare game would do the work.

Wonwoo, though, smells the conspiracy. He looks questioningly at his friends, looking for any signs of misleading. He even carefully didn't drink anything that night, being suspicious of his friends (also, he was driving). But Jihoon and Junhui were great liars, and Soonyoung was out looking for a bottle.

So, in no time, the 13 boys reunited in a circle and Soonyoung placed the empty wine bottle at the center.

“So, are we playing mafia? What's with the bottle?” Chan asks, innocently.

“Oh my god, is this my baby’s first truth or dare?” Jeonghan clutches his heart, looking lovingly at his ‘baby’.

“So, Channie, it works like this” Seungkwan jumps forward to explain “We spin the bottle, and whoever it stops, this side questions and this side answers.”

“There can be a truth of yes or no…” Hansol continues.

“Or a dare!” Seungkwan claps, excitedly. “Are we doing the drinking version?”

“No” Seungcheol puts limits “Ever since the maknaes started being able to drink you’ve been pushing it, huh? But no getting wasted today, alright?”

Seungkwan pouts slightly before sitting back next to Hansol, who automatically intertwines their hands. Boyfriends, Seungcheol thinks.

Everyone is strategically positioned: Jihoon made Mingyu sit with him, and Junhui brought Wonwoo along, in a way the couple was sitting right across each other. They’ll just have to wait for the moment the bottle land on Mingyu and Wonwoo.

 _It’ll happen_ , Junhui said, _It's Physics_.

“First!” Soonyoung screams - he was also quite intoxicated -, holding the bottle tightly “Let's do an oath! I'll say truth and truth alone…”

“No” Jihoon pushes the back of Soonyoung's shirt and spins the bottle himself.

As the bottle spins, there's always that tense moment when everyone wonders who's landing in. Minghao looks secretly at Junhui, eyeing his abs and feeling guilty for wanting anything to do with him. Hansol wants to ask Seungkwan something, but that won’t be possible since they were sitting right next to each other. Deep, deep down, Mingyu and Wonwoo also wished they would land on each other.

It lands first on Seokmin asking and Seungkwan answering.

“Interesting” Jihoon whispers.

“My singing babies!” Jeonghan yells.

“Truth or dare?” the smug smiles creeps up Seokmin's face.

“You're so weird, god damn” Seungkwan makes his best disgusted face “Dare.”

“No kissing dares!” Jisoo points out “No getting awkward later, right?”

“I dare you to…” Seokmin starts, making a thoughtful pause before smiling largely “Call your mom and tell her you got a girlfriend!”

Seungkwan's eyes widen up till they’re round balls on his face, but he bravely takes his phone out and dials - of course - number 1 on speed dial.

He puts the phone on speaker as all the 12 gather around the Jeju boy. The phone rings for about two beeps and then Seungkwan's mom’s soft voice is heard.

“Hi, darling! It's quite late, why you're calling?”

The other boys try to keep quiet as Seungkwan starts talking “Mom, I wanna tell you something. Is just that… Well, I've got a girlfriend.”

There's a moment of silence.

“Wait, what?” There's a hint of laughter on Mrs. Boo’s voice.

“A girlfriend, mom.” Seungkwan goes on “As in, a date.”

“Honey, you do not have a girlfriend. You're the gayest kid I've ever met.”

12 boys couldn’t take it then. The room bursts with laughter from young men, followed by Mrs. Boo laughter as well. Seungkwan stands in the middle of all of it, utterly confused.

“It's funny because it’s true!” Seokmin comments between gasps and laughs.

“Was this a prank? Or a dare?” Mrs. Boo asks “Kwannie, you didn't think you could fool me, right? Also, you keep talking about that guy, Choi-”

Seungkwan is quick to end the call before his mom could say anymore. Of course, that doesn't stop the load of boys from staring at him smugly.

“Choi who, Boo Seungkwan?” Seokmin sing-songs.

“Someone spin the fucking bottle!”

 

***

 

Eventually - very, very, very eventually - the bottle stops on Mingyu and Wonwoo.

After plenty of revelation, a dance off, a piggyback ride along the whole apartment and a love confession through text to one of Soonyoung's crew members, finally the bottle managed to stop where Soonyoung, Jihoon and Junhui have been cheering to stop at since the game started.

Mingyu asks, Wonwoo answers.

Jihoon wastes no time - he jumps on Mingyu's back and whispers a bunch of things on his ear. Although most people could hear the whispers, it was a mix of Busan-Daegu dialect with Anyang accent and an invented code that no one really understood. Mingyu, though, did - and he widened his eyes at it before nodding nervously.

“Truth or dare?” Mingyu gulps before asking.

Wonwoo looks completely uninterested - he shrugs and says “Truth.”

Mingyu takes a deep breath.

“Is it true…” Mingyu takes another breath “Is it true that when you drunk dialed me and said you loved me… You meant it?”

Wonwoo’s pale face goes completely red. It was true, he knew it was. But Wonwoo only focused on the fact that his friends were playing games with his life. He stares at Jihoon with flaming eyes and stands up.

“I knew it.” he says, picking up his jacket from a chair. “Why do you all want to mess with my private life, which, by the way, has nothing going on?!” he yells as he walks to the front door’s direction.

“Hyung!” Mingyu clumsily gets up, rushing to grab at Wonwoo’s shirt. The oldest roughly escapes the hold and leaves without another word.p, slamming the door behind him with a loud thud.

Mingyu is too bubbly to be sad. That was known as a fact until he turned around and the other boys saw the tiniest hint of tears in his eyes.

 

***

 

Bonding night was a disaster.

In the next few days, the group was completely dispersed - whenever Mingyu or the 96 line was around, Wonwoo made sure to not show up. Jihoon, Soonyoung and Junhui got a sermon from the oldests of the group - Jeonghan made them promise they would apologize to Wonwoo and Mingyu and Seungcheol settles their punishment as washing the dishes of the café for six months. Jisoo stood there quietly looking at them disappointed as they cleaned cups and plates, which was probably the worst of the combo.

The rest of the group was just utterly confused, and everyone just stopped interacting for a week. But then, inevitably, the day of the photo shoot came. Wonwoo, Seungcheol and the chief editor Kwon Jiyong had already scheduled it and settled all technical details - also, Jiyong fell in love with the idea of Mingyu modelling, so now there was no way to run off.

Wonwoo arrived at the café early, but somehow Mingyu and the rest of the staff were there earlier. Mingyu, Wonwoo thought. They haven't seen in awhile, and Mingyu looked like shit (although, even if he was not admitting it, Wonwoo was pretty shitty as well). There was also a cute looking girl, tall height and black long hair standing out. She chatted lightly with Mingyu, sipping on a cup of tea.

“That's Chou Tzuyu” a voice startles Wonwoo. He didn't realized he was staring until Junhui’s bored voice snapped him out of it. “She's taiwanese and adorable. Mingyu's partner today.”

For some reason, the words make Wonwoo feel uncomfortable. Oh, who was he trying to kid? He knew exactly the reason. Everyone knew.

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo focuses on Junhui, who has his laptop open and about four cups of black coffee in front of him.

“Editing material for that Shining Diamonds crew documentary” Junhui toasts with the cup of coffee on his hand “I've got about 14 hours of rough filming here and there's still a week of filming ahead. Oh, before I forget - sorry about all that shit. We didn't meant to make you feel bad-”

“I know” Wonwoo cuts him “You didn't want to… But you did.”

“Yeah.” Junhui snorts “Shit. Sorry. It was none of our business.”

Wonwoo smiles “All I wanted to hear.” He taps Junhui's shoulder in a comforting way. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have a shooting to do.”

Junhui bows playfully and they're good again.

Wonwoo has, now, another trouble. He walks up to Mingyu but halfway through feels his stomach tie in knots, his heart skip a beat and his fingertips get numb. He sits on a chair, trying to control his breathing.

“Hyung” he hears a soft voice he couldn't mistake anywhere. He looks up to Mingyu walking up to him, Tzuyu following right after, looking cute and confused. “Are you okay?”

“Sure” Wonwoo gets up and smiles lightly - he thanked god everything he was so good at keeping at facade “Let's start, shall we?”

 

***

 

“Good” Wonwoo clicks again, unnecessarily strong “Can you lean a bit closer please?” He says between clashing teeth.

Mingyu tightens his grip around Tzuyu’s waist and she wraps her arm around his neck. They’re both leaning into the counter, cups of coffee in front of them and the sweet scenario of the coffee shop on the background.  Wonwoo watches the scene through his lens and wonders what he must’ve done in his past lives to be punished like that.

No getting him wrong, Tzuyu was a sweet girl. She was a bit dorky since she didn’t knew Korean fully yet, but she was polite and really really pretty. Wonwoo acknowledged that. But she could be pretty somewhere else - far away from Mingyu, for example.

“Okay” Wonwoo runs to the computer at the corner of the café and check the pictures he just took. “You can go change now. There's still one more outfit, right, Jessica?”

Jessica, the stylist, nods and smiles as she rushes the models into the restrooms to change. When they are gone, Wonwoo lets a sigh out and bumps into the nearest chair. He’s itching all over and there's a green monster roaring inside his chest. He’s about to get up again when his legs falter and strong arms puts him back on the chair.

“Dude, calm down” Junhui says. To everyone else, Wonwoo was simply tired, but Junhui knew him too much.

“I’m good.”

“You’re definitely not” Junhui is quick to push him back down to the chair. He stares at him carefully “Hey, I swear I’m not forcing anything, but… D’you wanna talk about it?”

“It?” Wonwoo frowns.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

Wonwoo sighs and looks up at the ceiling. Yes, he did like Mingyu. Big deal. Mingyu had to be forced in a truth or dare game to be able to talk about it with him… Besides, the younger never really said anything back when Wonwoo drunk dialed him.

“It doesn’t matter” Wonwoo lets out, and a weight falls off his shoulders.

“You do know there’s nothing between Mingyu and Tzuyu, right? 

“And if there is?” the photographer rolls his eyes unconsciously “It’s a match. They both tall and pretty.”

“You’re tall and pretty” Junhui’s cheesy side comes to view, and Wonwoo smacks him on the shoulder. “I’m just saying… Mingyu doesn’t hate you. Take the chance.”

There was a bitter tone to it, like Junhui envied him or something. But the chinese quickly shrugged it off and smiled widely.

“Oh, there he is” Junhui flicks Wonwoo’s forehead, who looks back to see Mingyu in a simples white tee and a leather jacket (how can he look so good in something so ordinary? Ugh) “Go get him, tiger.”

Wonwoo stares at his friend, still uncertain.

“Look, if you go and talk to him, I’ll show up shirtless at the café tomorrow.”

“Seriously?"

“Cross my heart and hopes to die.”

Wonwoo nods - he wouldn’t lost the chance to make Junhui do something stupid. Relutanctly, Wonwoo gets up and walks to Mingyu’s direction. The tallest sees him and nods awkwardly.  From the corner of his eye, Wonwoo sees Junhui leaving the café and doing a ‘fighting’ gesture to him

“Hyung” Mingyu says “Tzuyu’s not ready yet-”

“Good” Wonwoo cuts him. Mingyu looks startled and Wonwoo realizes he might’ve sound rude. (Well, he wasn’t really happy with the girl getting all close Mingyu.) The photographer sighs, and the model cocks his head to the side, like the big puppy he is. “We should-”

“I didn't meant to piss you off, you know” Mingyu interrupts him. The younger is fiddling with the edge of his jacket, looking at the floor with eyebrows furrowed.

“I know” Wonwoo bites his lips. Mingyu’s tone was not that friendly.

“Then why did you reacted like that?” the model stares at the photographer with serious eyes. Wonwoo looks down, silent. “Hyung, why?”

Mingyu’s tone is slightly louder now, and Wonwoo drags them to the backroom of the café. It’s empty there, and it smells like coffee and strawberries. The scent manages to calm the beats of Wonwoo’s heart, but Mingyu still has that painful face on.

“You’re not telling me?” Mingyu crossed his arms. His actions are so childish that something in the back of Wonwoo's mind squeals like a teenage girl at the younger boy. “I thought we were best friends.”

“We are.” Just that, Wonwoo thinks, sadly.

“Oh, are we ?” Mingyu scoffs “Cause you're just throwing yourself all over Junhui hyung these days.”

That angries Wonwoo. When did Mingyu thought he had the right to say something like that?

“As if you're not all friendly with Minghao.” Wonwoo's deep voice makes the sentence sound much more angry.

“What? I-”

“And that Tzuyu girl too, not to mention Jihoon!” Wonwoo explodes “You do not have the right to say I’m the one substituting you.”

“Then if we are still close, why don't you tell me why you ran away like that?” Mingyu is yelling now.

“Because it was true!” Wonwoo's mouth goes to action before his brain can think twice about it. He decides to give up and just let it all out “I like you. And you don't like me back.”

Mingyu backs off, eyes wide. Wonwoo bites his lip, holding a tear back. It sheds anyway.

Wonwoo is about to leave - the magazine could deal with the 87 photos he already took - when he is surprised with the soft feeling of something pressed against his cheek. Mingyu is pressing his lips to his skin, right where the tear fell. He feels the younger warm hands travel up his shoulders to the back of his neck and his lips wipe the falling tear. Wonwoo can feel Mingyu harsh breathing on his face as they separate only slightly. They make eye contact and, as if it's automatic, press their lips together. Mingyu smiles into the kiss.

“Why would you think I didn't reciprocate your feelings?” he laughs, as if his feeling were obvious.

“I don't know.” Wonwoo brings a hand up to caress Mingyu's face. he stares at his neck, fascinated by the tan skin. “You never said anything. When I drunk dialed you.”

“Well, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Mingyu whispers.

“You say that too easily.” Wonwoo provokes, but he is happy.

Finally, hidden in the café’s backroom and tangled in a soft hug, they feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I suck at chapter titles.
> 
> Finally done! This chapter was complicated, since I wanted it to be dramatic but also adorable. Also, it was kinda long, right? Sorry (?)
> 
> Shout out to my friend who helped me writing a few parts~ Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos and bookmarked so far! <3 You're awesome!
> 
> There was a Tzuyu cameo today~ I really love her. Next chap there will be a popular girlgroup member cameo as well!
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! Til’ next time and don't forget to leave your comment <3


End file.
